


Детки в клетке

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Action, Gen, Missing Scene, ok but hear me out: хезболла как проект патриотов, бытовуха
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Нелегкие будни оперативников XOF
Relationships: Gray Fox & Quiet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Детки в клетке

Доктор называет ее по фамилии.

Звучит странно и непривычно, никто ее так уже давно не зовет. Tihovic, дурацкая сербская фамилия, первый подарочек от отца (второй — это то, что он издох еще до ее рождения). Никто из ее взвода не мог даже нормально это выговорить, а те из мнящих себя шутниками мудаков, которые пытались прилепить к ней кличку Titkovic, живо лишилась передних зубов.

Поэтому она просто сообщила всем, как это будет по-английски. Никто особо не спорил — в этом главное преимущество XOF. Здесь на тебя всем насрать, пока ты способен поддерживать статус смертельной угрозы.

— Квайет, — говорит она доктору. — Меня так зовут.

Та скептически щурит глаза и окидывает ее с ног до головы брезгливым взглядом, не удостаивая ответом.

Будь это обычный врач, Квайет бы живо отбила ему — или ей — желание использовать такой прием. Только вот это не обычный врач, Кларк работает напрямую с боссом, и каждое ее появление тут скорее похоже на инспекцию. Обычно она тестирует что-нибудь на агентах — блокаторы боли, ускорители регенерации, ударные дозы гормонов.

Обычно тестируемые выживают. Обычно.

Попасть к Кларк перед полевой операцией это верх невезения, и, хотя этого у Квайет в достатке, раньше ей удавалось избежать такой участи. Но на этот раз придется терпеть.

— С такими дозами диазепама удивительно, как ты еще в состоянии разговаривать, — говорит Кларк, просматривая карту с анализами крови.

— Помогает целиться, — пожимает плечами Квайет.

— Я не спрашивала.

Санитар открывает дверь и пропихивает внутрь еще одного агента — агента? Это еще кто такой.

Мальчишке на глаз не больше шестнадцати — даже ей с высоты ее двадцати одного он кажется сущим сопляком. Какого черта он здесь делает?

— Мне подождать снаружи? — подает голос он.

— Сядь, — даже не оборачиваясь на него, приказным тоном говорит Кларк. — У меня нет времени на два осмотра, к тому же, надо синхронизировать между вами штамм.

Он садится на больничную кушетку напротив и хмуро пялится в стену над ее плечом. Стоп, между вами? В брифинге было указано, что их поедет двое, но не то, что ей надо будет нянчить какого-то малолетку.

— Что? — спрашивает Квайет. — Это мой напарник?

— Обсудишь со Скаллфейсом, — обрывает ее Кларк. — Главное, что у него четвертая группа крови.

AB(IV)Rh(-), штамп приговора в ее личном деле, второй после DSM-III. Но DSM есть на медкарте у каждого в XOF — здесь могут работать только психопаты и социопаты, без диагноза не продержишься, — а вот редкая группа крови для солдата, верный билет на тот свет. Никто не будет искать тебе донора для переливания, особенно если тебя не существует.

FOX — теперь уже Сайфер, но кому какое дело, — доблестно защищает страну из теней, а разве истинным патриотам не приходится порой замарать руки кровью? Цель оправдывает средства, но их подвиг останется скрытым.

Да, только вот за этими защитничками подчищает XOF.

Тень, которой нет.

На этот раз Сайфер обосрался по полной — в заварушку под Бейрутом не сунул нос только ленивый, теперь в Ливане это уже полномасштабно называется гражданской войной. Но если незапланированный слив информации о фосфорных снарядах уйдет дальше, раньше времени мобилизуется Сирия. Короче говоря, вся новая верхушка, на которую убили последний год, полетит к чертям. И все потому, что кто-то не смог в нужное время обеспечить девять грамм свинца в нужный череп.

Так что теперь это ее проблема.

Еще и с сопляком под боком.

Кларк набирает в шприц мутной жижи из пробирки без каких-либо опознавательных этикеток. Может, Квайет кажется, и это просто отблеск от лампы, но жидкость будто двигается сама по себе.

— Что это? — спрашивает она, не особо надеясь на ответ, пока Кларк протирает ей локоть антисептической салфеткой.

— Усиление порога прочности кожного покрова, — перечисляет Кларк, выжимая поршень. — Укрепление глазного нерва. Купирование побочных эффектов крупных доз пентаземина.

— Может, что-нибудь помощнее, док? — говорит Квайет, без интереса глядя, как уменьшается содержимое шприца. — Там будет белый фосфор, в конце концов.

Кларк вводит препарат до конца, откладывает шприц на металлический поднос, не утруждаясь заклеить место укола пластырем. Резиновая перчатка громко щелкает, когда она снимает ее с руки одним слитным движением. Квайет успевает рассмотреть ее ладонь — сухие лапы с увеличенными костяшками — до того, как Кларк прихватывает ее рукой за щеки, сжимая почти до боли. Она рывком приподнимает ее лицо вверх, крутит из стороны в сторону, будто разглядывает выставочную псину. Пальцы у нее ледяные. Удовлетворившись осмотром, она говорит:

— Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, мы все поправим.

Холод от ее пальцев растекается по всему телу, и на какую-то секунду Квайет кажется, что ей становится страшно. Она не переспрашивает, что Кларк имеет в виду.

\---

На втором этапе брифинга они тоже оказываются вдвоем.

— Грей Фокс? — скептически говорит она. — Что за имя? Тебя сослали сюда из FOX?

— Мне его дал Босс, — огрызается он.

— Заливай побольше. Скаллфейс ненавидит все эти игры в зоопарк.

— Не твой босс, а мой.

— Тут у нас у всех один босс.

— Я здесь на время. Он за мной вернется.

Квайет фыркает с нескрываемым сарказмом:

— А, это ты так зовешь того, кто осчастливил твою узкоглазую мамашу подарочком в виде тебя? Расслабься, он не вернется. Это не так работает.

— Заткнись, — резко обрывает ее он. — Ты вообще не представляешь себе, кто он такой.

Даже не среагировал на подначку о происхождении, зато вызверился про этого своего босса. Странно.

— Не представляю, — говорит она. — И не собираюсь представлять.

— Биг Босс, — поясняет пацан.

Добавляет чуть тише:

— Снейк.

Ого. _Этот_ Босс.

Она окидывает его взглядом еще раз, но теперь уже с некоторым интересом. Мальчишке определенно не повезло в лотерее смешанной расы — плоское смуглое лицо и тяжелые надбровные дуги его азиатской половины довольно неудачно сочетаются со светлыми радужками и волосами бесцветного европеоида. Худой, мосластый, с корявым шрамом на пол-лица, он скорее похож на драного шакала, чем на лису, решает она и тут же сообщает ему об этом.

— Я тебе сиськи отрежу, — мрачно говорит он.

— Сиськи? — с ядовитой насмешкой говорит Квайет. — Да ты видел-то их хоть раз, сопляк?

Она запускает руки под майку и быстрым движением задирает почти до ключиц вместе с термобельем. По этому поводу она не испытывает ни малейшего смущения — мало того, что служба отбивает любые понятия о приватности, так ей еще и до этого было абсолютно на все насрать. В конце концов, XOF — это билет в один конец, так что на мелочи типа такой она бы даже внимания не обратила.

Фокс, только открывший рот для того, чтобы огрызнуться, впадает в ступор, не в силах отвести глаза. На смуглой коже не сильно видно, но он, кажется, краснеет. Позорище.

— Сосунок, — презрительно говорит она, опуская майку. — Если тебя даже таким проймешь, то советую сразу сказать Скаллфейсу, что ты останешься тут драить полы. Насмотрелся на взрослых, а?

— Ни черта ты не знаешь о том, чего я насмотрелся.

Глаза у него становятся холодными и неприятными. Интуиция, шестое чувство, можно называть это какой угодно чушью, но убийца всегда узнает убийцу.

Ладно, она разберется с ним на миссии. Если ее ходячему пакету с кровью не посчастливится попасть под вражескую пулю, она как-нибудь организует «допустимые потери», так этот пункт обтекаемо называется в отчетах.

— Я буду звать тебя Шакал, — сообщает она мальчишке.

Тот мрачно зыркает на нее, но ничего не отвечает.

\---

Их десантируют со стороны моря, и в Бейрут они добираются уже сами, через Язру.

Будь это операция в соло, ей бы понравилось куда больше, задание не сильно сложное. Пристрелить парочку особо умных шишек «Катаиба», повесить это на агента Сайфера, который их слил, а потом прикончить и его, предварительно задав парочку вопросов. Вторая группа к этому времени подготовит все на стороне палестинцев, так что им надо будет только подготовить труп агента со следами пыток, как и на кого его повесить — уже не ее головная боль.

Только теперь приходится смотреть за своей спиной в два раза тщательнее, раз под боком непредвиденное обстоятельство.

Первый наблюдательный пункт они разбивают у выбитого окна в опустевшей многоэтажке в Ашфарии — Башня Ризк отсюда просматривается целиком, как на ладони, несмотря на общую запутанную корявую застройку восточной части города.

Она собирает снайперку быстро и умело, крепит обвесы, магазин, свой любимый прицел — ПСО-1. Что ни говори, а русские знаю толк в оружии, прицельная сетка для оптики не сравнится ни с какими коллиматорами, которые регулярно привозят на пристрелку из R&D. Почти что любовно поглаживает гладкую накладку на цевье, бережно укладывает винтовку дулом на упоры и распластывается рядом, примеряясь.

— Драгунов? — спрашивает Фокс, разглядывая винтовку. — В арсенале были PSG.

Квайет недовольно косится на него. Еще не хватало слушать мнение об оружии от молокососа, который вряд ли держал в руках что-то, кроме АК и М16.

— Это моя винтовка, — огрызается она.

— PSG кучнее.

— Да, если ты безрукий кретин, не способный выставить прицел.

— Точность-то выше.

— Зато дальность ниже.

— Мы все равно в городской черте.

Она не удостаивает его ответом, не глядя в его сторону, так что мальчишка, не дождавшись ее комментария, просто укладывается на живот рядом и берет в руки дальномер.

Даже несмотря на половину блистера диазепама, который она уже приняла, Фокс ее раздражает. Снайперы часто работают в паре, но только не она — в такой паре должна быть идеальная притирка, чтобы стрелок мог мгновенно скорректировать прицел по поправкам наблюдающего, а она не намерена терпеть кого-то достаточное для этого время. Кроме того, второй должен прикрывать снайперу спину, а уж в этом аспекте она сопляку не доверяет ни на грамм.

Разглядывая в прицел здание и происходящее в нем через окна, она подкручивает оси и выверяет четкость. Стоит удушающая жара без намека на ветерок, так что она вносит это мысленно как поправку.

— Куда, — шепотом рявкает она на него, когда Фокс начинает копошиться рядом.

— Отлить, — огрызается он.

Квайет пялится на него в немом недоумении. Он реально настолько безмозглый?

— Никуда ты с позиции не пойдешь, — говорит она.

— Ты мне не командир.

Нет, план по тому, как она от него избавится, меняется. Она его не застрелит, утопит. Самая поганая из смертей.

— Можешь не возвращаться, — говорит Квайет ему вслед.

Он не отвечает.

Проходит минут пять — она продолжает калибровать прицел, перекладывается чуть удобнее, пристраивает приклад в плечо. Пробует пальцем люфт спускового крючка, задерживает дыхание, будто перед выстрелом — из-за общей заторможенности валиумом прицельная сетка почти не сдвигается от дыхания, прямо как ей нужно. Вряд ли придется открывать огонь с этой точки, они здесь пока для наблюдения, но подготовиться стоит.

— Жаль, что тебя не пристрелили, — бросает она за спину, слыша тихие приближающиеся шаги.

Потом в затылок ей упирается дуло. Судя по тому, что держащему ее человеку пришлось немного наклониться, и примерному размеру выходного отверстия, это старый добрый АК.

Значит, палестинцы.

В голове быстро мелькают мысли — Сайфер успел их продать? Вряд ли, они только раз вышли на связь, и тогда их бы перехватили куда раньше. Этот тупица их привел? Тоже сомнительно, за пару минут этого не организовать, а все остальное время она с него не спускала глаз. Значит, просто не подфартило, и они случайно пересеклись с боевиками, в конце концов, обзорное место действительно хорошее.

Дуло упирается в затылок сильнее, и резкий окрик на арабском заставляет ее медленно убрать руки с винтовки и положить их за голову. До пистолета она не успеет дотянуться, вытащить нож тем более. В общем, если ей сильно повезет, ее застрелят на месте. Если чуть меньше, застрелят на улице. Если совсем не повезет, будут допрашивать.

Когда ее толкают ногой в ребра, вынуждая встать, она уже просто надеется, что удача улыбнется ей хотя бы настолько, чтобы сраного Грей Фокса поймали за компанию и запытали насмерть.

\---

Главное, о чем она отвлеченно думает, глядя под ноги, что засыпанные негашеной известью трупы совсем не воняют, даже не смотря на почти тридцатиградусную жару. И что хотелось бы, чтобы выстрелили в голову, и в яму она свалилась уже мертвой. Что там говорила Кларк про усиление порога прочности кожных покровов? Да, вот это ей меньше всего хочется тестировать.

Шуршание ремня — автомат приводят в боевое положение, щелчок, влажный хрип.

Она оборачивается мгновенно.

Сопляк сопляком, но двоих он уже успел завалить. Автоматчик падает на колени, пытаясь зажать вскрытое горло. Через пальцы толчками бьет кровь, ярко-красная, артериальная. Второму он полосует предплечье, которым тот пытается прикрыться, и тут же перерезает горло и ему — быстро, умело, уперевшись рукой в чужое лицо для лучшего натяжения мускулов. Шея под ножом раскрывается широким красным зевом, забрызгивая ему лицо, руки, волосы. Фокс даже не утирается.

Есть большая разница между тем, кого учили убивать, и кто научился убивать сам, чтобы выжить. И если уж ты из второго вида, то такого же, как ты, ни с кем не спутаешь.

Еще один из боевиков выходит из ступора и пускает автоматную очередь — слишком высоко, но во второй раз он вряд ли промахнется. У нее связаны руки, но разве это ее когда-то могло остановить?

Дальнейшее занимает секунд тридцать, но время кажется замедлившимся. Удар ногой по яйцам, удар лбом в переносицу, подножка, удушающий захват бедром. Фокс скачет, пытаясь укрыться от пуль еще одного противника, очередным перекатом все-таки успевает перехватить окровавленный пыльный АК — и стреляет в тот же момент, когда она слышит хруст чужой шеи между бедром и коленом.

Тишина кажется оглушающей. Она высвобождает труп из захвата и поднимается, поворачиваясь спиной к Фоксу. Тот без лишних слов парой движений взрезает слои липкой ленты у нее на запястьях, — она потирает руки, возвращая кровообращение в пальцы. Потом дает ему смачную затрещину, на щеке, красной от подсыхающей крови, остается светлый отпечаток ладони. Фокс морщится и сплевывает ей на ботинки, утыкает дуло АК ей в живот.

— Быстро, — говорит Квайет, ладонью отводя ствол автомата. — Здесь где-то все остальные.

Фокс кивает и перевешивает оружие за спину. Они расходятся, не сговариваясь, быстро обшаривают трупы на предмет чего-нибудь ценного. Квайет забирает свою драгоценную СВД из рук мертвеца, напоследок мстительно пнув тело по ребрам. Фокс распихивает по подсумкам парочку трофейных магазинов.

Когда в отдалении слышатся голоса, они припускают бегом — быстро, бесшумно, чтобы одним рывком уйти из зоны слышимости и перегруппироваться. Спустя минут десять спринта на пределе, они петляют и останавливаются у одного из разрушенных зданий в лабиринте пустых домов.

— Там, на позиции, — спрашивает она, упираясь в колени и пытаясь продышаться. — Как ты услышал раньше меня?

— Шаги отличаются, — говорит Фокс, вытирая нож об одежду ближайшего трупа. — Вибрация.

— Почему не предупредил?

— Взяли бы двоих.

Она хмыкает. В общем, он прав, одному скрыться куда проще, особенно если есть кто-то, чью жизнь можно обменять на немного времени. Она бы и сама так поступила. С одним только отличием.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

Пауза.

— За своими надо возвращаться, — неохотно поясняет он.

Квайет едва сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть. Ну что за чушь.

— Ты где этому научился? — спрашивает она.

— У Босса, — признается Фокс.

У нее все еще саднит горло и потрясываются колени от убийственного спринта, так что она устало плюхается на землю и откидывается на спину. Черт с ним, перерыв они заслужили. Фокс, будто по команде, садится рядом, прислоняясь спиной к полуразрушенной стене.

— Знаешь, — говорит она, окончательно выравнивая дыхание. — Загнанная в угол лиса опаснее шакала.

Он скашивает на нее глаза, точно так же шумно выдыхая носом.

— Если хочешь, буду звать тебя Фоксом.

Сказал бы ей кто, что она протянет примирительную руку кому-то в XOF, она бы только рассмеялась ему в лицо.

— Меня зовут Фрэнк, — внезапно говорит он. — Фрэнк Йегер.

— Фокс короче.

Он хмыкает.

— Ну так что, Фокс, — говорит Квайет, приподнимаясь на локтях и поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Давай, рассказывай про своего Босса.


End file.
